I can Be who I want to Be
by Orabit's Madness
Summary: I can't think of a summary for this But it is really good, oneshot unless asked for more , songfic, Rebelharry, powerfulharry, ManipulitiveDUMBLES, rated t for Harry's foul mouth


Harry and his band were setting up when he felt their auras coming towards him, but he just smiled his revenge was going to be so sweet.

The band had just finished setting up when Harry the Bouncer/bodyguard tell the approaching person that if he wanted to see the band they would have to wait til after the show.

Today was the 7th September.

The show was sold out; Harry couldn't believe how fast his band got popular even though they only started last summer. They had managed to fill an entire community hall, over 100 people would be coming, and in that crowd there was a man who wanted to see whether his band was worth a recording contract.

The curtains opened, and revealed the crowd anxiously waiting for the band to start; Harry walked to the mike and spoke

"Hey are you guys ready to rock your socks off" (yes I know the line is lame it is all I can think of right now) an enormous cheer came from the crowd. "I didn't hear that what you said" again the Crowd Yelled their lungs out screaming YES. "Well then me and the guys will get started then" Harry spotted the group of people that he felt approach earlier, his old friends were with them, 'probably here to help convince me to go back but I am not going back' Harry though as his band started.

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see _

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_And we believe _

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself_

_So many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see _

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_And we believe _

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

_This animal _

_This animal _

_This animal _

_This animal _

_This animal _

_So what if you can see _

_The darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_And we believe _

_It's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_Animal I have become._

Crowd continued to cheer as the band winded down for a second. Harry again approached the mike, he could see the surprised look on his old friends' faces, and he smiled knowing the reactions would get even better.

"This Next song dedicate to the man who made my life like it is right now, I hope you like it you bastard"

_There are just too many times that people have tried to look inside of me_

_Wondering what I think of you, and I protect you out of courtesy_

_Too many times have I held on, when I needed to push away_

_Afraid to say what was on my mind, afraid to say what I need to say_

_Too many things you've said about me when I'm not around_

_You think having the upper hand means you've got to keep pushing me down_

_I've had too many standoffs with you, about as much as I can stand_

_So I'm waiting til the upper hand is mine_

_(One minute you're on top)_

_The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making your heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)_

So many people like me put so much trust in all your lies  
So concerned with what you think to just say what we feel inside  
So many people like me walk on eggshells all day long  
All I know is that all I want is to feel like I'm not stepped on  
There are so many things you say that make me feel you've crossed the line  
What goes up will surely fall and I'm counting down the time  
Cause I've had so many standoffs with you it's about as much as I can stand  
So I'm waiting until the upper hand is mine

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making your heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say  
You knew your lies would divide us but you lied anyway  
And all the lies have got you floating up above us all  
But what goes up has got to fall

(One minute you're on top)  
The next you're not watch it drop  
(Making your heart stop)  
Just before you hit the floor  
(One minute you're on top)  
Next you're not missed your shot  
(Making your heart stop)  
You think you've won  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(And then it's all gone)  
(Now it's all gone)

The crowd was still cheering as the band launched straight into the next song, the group in the crowd looking more frightened and nervous, practically the man leading the group.

_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it  
The number one question is how could you ignore it  
We drop right back in the cut over basement tracks  
With raps that got you backing this up like  
Rewind that we're just rolling with the rhythm  
Rise from the ashes of stylistic division  
With these non-stop lyrics of life living  
Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving  
But in the meantime there are those who wanna talk this and that  
So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt  
And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt_

it goes

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
And everything left's a waste of time  
I hate my rhymes, but hate everyone else's more  
I'm riding on the back of this pressure  
Guessing that it's better I can't keep myself together  
Because all of this stress gave me something to write on  
The pain gave me something I could set my sights on  
Never forget the blood sweat and tears  
The uphill struggle over years the fear and  
Trash talking and the people it was to  
And the people that started it just like you

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear

Heart full of pain, head full of stress  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear

Heart full of pain

(Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)  
(Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me)  
Told you everything loud and clear  
(But nobody's listening)

I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress  
(Nobody's listening)  
handful of anger, held in my chest  
(Nobody's listening)  
Uphill struggle  
Blood sweat and tears  
(Nobody's listening)  
Nothing to gain  
Everything to fear  
(Nobody's listening)

Coming at you from every side

The band kept going through their songs till there was only one more left in their set Harry approached the mike, "Well guys it's been fun hope you enjoyed, some might say it was insightful, well we have one more song for you guys so here it is 'Somewhere I Belong'

_(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  


_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today  


_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

The crowd cheered loudly as the band bowed to the audience and started to head off stage. Harry glanced over his shoulder as he was about to step off and saw something highly amusing. One of the adults that had come along fainted, he laughed as he exited the stage.

About ten minutes later there was a knock on the band's dressing room door.

"Hey it might be that guy with the record company" shouted Harry's friend Joseph (the drummer) as scrambled out of his seat and opened the door to reveal....

A group of weird looking fans.

"My mistake just some fans" yelled Joseph over his shoulder; he turned back to the group, "what can I do you for?"

"We are here Harry" said a girl who stepped out from behind the adults

"Who?"

"Your lead singer you twat" said a man with a bowler hat lowered dangerously low over his eyes

"Oh you mean James, I just get him for you then, come in just wait a sec" Joseph turned around and walked back into the dressing room, He approached the door that led into the shower and knocked loudly.

A loud call came from the room, "WHAT"

"JAMES there are these weird looking fans here to see ya"

"What do they look like?"

"Well one guy I swear to god has the longest beard I have ever seen in my life, some of the guys are wearing shit that looks like dresses, and two hot chicks and a red headed young bloke, and that's only a couple of them"

"Well then give me a couple of minutes"

"No, you get out here now mate, you've been in there for the past five minutes get out"

"You want me to meet this people nude mate."

"GOD no"

"Well then wait a min while I get a towel on."

"Alright, alright"

Joseph turned back to the group in the dressing room, "well since it's getting crowded in here me and the rest of the band are going to get something to eat, we are hungry." Said Joseph as he turned back to the Shower room "We'll meet you at the normal place James"

"Alright"

Joseph and the rest of the band headed out the door as Joseph said "I hope you guys enjoyed the show"

About 4 minutes later, Harry walked into the dressing room with just a towel around his waist. (Schedule the open mouth Hubba hubba). Harry, who over the summer, had started to work out, now had a six pack, and his figure and filled out making him look strong and confident at his height of 6 foot 4, he had a magical tattoo on his body of a snake which was right now slithering up his arm, then up his neck to settle curled around one side of his face.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" said Harry as he walked over to the rack of clothes and picking up a shirt and throwing it on. "What do you want?"

"We want you to come back to Hogwarts, my dear boy" said Dumbledore

"What makes you think I want to go back there?"

"But you need to go back" said Hermione as she stepped forward "You need to finish your education right"

"As if, there is nothing that I can learn at that school that I can't learn here"

"But what about us, what about the rest of your friends" said Ginny as she stood next to Hermione.  
"What friends. All those people wanted was to be close to the famous Harry Potter, hell the prophet is calling me the chosen one, all they wanted was my fame, hell even you guys only started talking to me because of who I was. You're not my friends, you're just pigheaded fans"

"How can you say that Harry dear" said Molly Weasley from Dumbledore's side

"Because that is what most of you are, the rest just want me, a 16 year old to save them from a bloke that has been terrorising them longer than I have been alive, not to that this guy has had 60 years more experience than I have in battle. What makes you think I want that life? So if that is all you wanted I suggest you get the hell out and never come back, hell even Voldemort likes that idea" said Harry as he watched most of the group flinch at the name. He walked behind the rack of clothes to pull on some pants and walked out again. "What are you still doing here get out before I call in security"

"I sorry I have to do this Harry, But it is the only way. It is all for the Greater Good" said Dumbledore as he raised his wand. Harry was quicker. He quickly cast a body bind before he faced the rest of the room

"Is there anyone else who would like to try something? No, well then GET OUT" shouted Harry as the teenagers ran from the room. An aura surrounded Harry as he got angrier, the snake on his cheek pulled away from his skin (Like the Tattoo guy from the movie Electra like him) and turned into a long snake.

"_Multiply and chase them out don't bite them"_ hissed harry at the snake as he put it on the floor. Quickly a swarm of snakes were in front of him each snapping at the adults as they were chased from the room. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"I have had enough of the wizarding world. I have already Emancipated myself, meaning I can do magic without getting in trouble, but I intend to live a muggle with my real friends. Don't EVER come looking for me again, or my snake will do more than chase you away, by the way, where is Remus, I was sure it wasn't a full moon tonight. Let me guess, he told you to live me alone, so you tied him well guess what, I own The black house now, and with some help from the Goblins I moved tonight whilst you and your Order were chasing me tonight, he'll be alright then." Harry Quickly levitated Dumbledore out of the room "Looks like your order has to find a new nest, Farewell dumbledork. Have a nice war" Harry walked away down a corridor, he bent down quickly to grasp the snake as it slithered back to him and was about to exit the door when he quickly looked back at Dumbledore "AND FUCK YOU" He exited the building quickly countering the body bind on Dumbledore as he went.

Harry was never seen in the Wizarding world Again.

**PHEW, I had this Idea floating around my head for AGES. Happened when I was walking home from school one day when out of now where BAM I was hit by this Plot bunny and it took me 2 weeks before I managed to come up with this.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

**I am having some trouble with my stories Fun with Fullmetal and Past life After Life so you might have to wait a little while as well as the fact I have Exams in the Coming week then I will be able to write something after it since I have three weeks off school so Hopefully I will have some more stuff out then**

**The songs I used for this Fic were "Animal I've Become" by Three days Grace as well as "Hit the Floor" and "Nobody's Listening" by Linkin Park IN THAT ORDER. I don't own them as well as the fact I don't own Harry Potter (because then I would be Rich and Famous) but I'm not so Oh well**

**Please Review**

**(Sorry if the Summary Sucked)**


End file.
